


You're an angel Tyler

by Brokenanathema



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU Highschool, Anathema, Anxiety, Depression, Heathens, Josh dun is suicidal, Multi, Self Harm, Skeleton Clique, Suicide, Tyler - Freeform, major plot twist, prepare yourself, triggering, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh let his legs dangle over the edge as his hair danced with the wind.He had enough.He was 264% done.
This is my first fic one here so it probably wont be t h a t  good, please stick with it until the end though, i dont think you'll expect the ending at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be pretty triggering for some, possible triggers are in the tags. Stay alive frens |-/

It was 4am.  
Once again josh found himself zoned out; he didn't feel like he was on this planet.  
He didn't feel real.

It was 5am.  
He thought about the past.  
He realised, he had no future.

Now it was 6am.  
Josh found himself reaching for his hoody and unlocking his parents front door.  
A cold breeze of fresh air slapped him as he walked down the streets he was raised.  
A strange nostalga overwhemed him, memories of his childhood filled his brain; it was bittersweet, he was so happy. What the fuck happened?

Josh couldn't be bothered to check the time anymore, I didn't matter anymore.  
Nothing mattered.  
He rolled up his sleeves and exposed his fresh wounds to the world, the streets were stripped of people.  
There was no one to judge him, tell him he was a dissapointment and make him feel worthless.  
For once

The beat of Josh's footsteps came to a hault as he approached a bridge.  
It was a small bridge, with a small river underneath.  
The drop wasn't that big, but josh knew it was enough.

He sat on the edge.  
He thought about the amount times he broke down in the toilet cubicles.  
He thought about the amount of nights he didnt get any sleep in.  
He thought about the amount of times he panicked.  
He thought about the amount of times he checked his body for lumps.  
"WHY AM I NOT SCARED ANYMORE, I SHOULD BE SCARED" He screamed.

 

He shut his eyes.

 

"Dude, are you okay?" Asked a soft voice.  
Josh turned around to see a boy, probably the same age as him.  
"May i...." asked the young boy, slowly walking towards him.  
Josh nodded, his mind was still a blurry mess.  
"Im Tyler" the boy said, now stood next to josh.  
Josh looked at him, he thought tyler looked...... angelic.  
"I know how you feel" the boy paused, "please come down, i don't know your name or your story, but i know you'll reget this. You're story isn't over yet"  
Josh was shooked, nobody had ever been that nice to him. Nobody.  
Tyler helped him step of the bridge and cradled him as he broke down in tears.

Tyler helped Josh to his feat.  
"I-I-I'm okay now" Josh lied, as him and Tyler walked along the roads  
Tyler knew that josh was lying, despite the fact that he had only know him for an hour.  
Heck, he didn't even his name.  
"No" Tyler stated, "I know you're not okay, at all"  
"W-w-where are you taking me?" Josh stammered.  
Tyler thought for a second.  
"I want to show you some things, i want to show you how i found purpose"  
Josh nodded, Tyler still hadn't answered his question.

"How do you feel?" Tyler asked, handing his new friend a hot chocolate.  
Josh looked at him blankely,  
"Okay" Tylet sighed, "how about you tell me your name?"  
"Joshua"  
Josh lent back on the sofa, tylers flat was small but cosey  
Tyler suddenly noticed the red stains against Josh's sleeve, he grabbed the first aid box from the kitchen quickly. He didn't want to leave the man alone, just in case.

He gently grabbed Josh's arm.  
Josh's body was tense, he froze.  
"Its okay" Tyler said as he wrapped josh's arm up in a bandage.  
A few seconds had passed, the seconds were silent; but not awkward.  
"Look" Tyler said suddenly, making josh jump.  
Tyler lifted his sleeve, exposing his tattoo's to Josh.  
Josh stared in astonishment,he had never seen anything as original.  
"What do they mean?" Josh enquired,  
Tyler grinned,  
"Well, thats the thing, only i know. Thats how i found purpose, nobody understands what this means except from me, and for some reason, thats the only reason i wake up every morning"  
Josh was stunned, for once he was speechless in admiration, not anxiety.  
Tyler opened his draw and handed Josh some notebooks.  
"When i feel crappy i write poetry" he said, "the one on page 28 hasn't got a name yet"  
Josh was in awe of Tyler's poetical talents  
"Anathema" Josh said, pointing to the title-less poem  
"What does that mean?" Tyler asked, genuinely curious.  
"Someone or something that is doomed or cursed"  
Tyler knew thid word had a deeper meaning for Josh.

"Josh, it's getting late would you like to stay here for the night?"  
""Are you sure?"Josh asked, he didnt want to be a burden,  
"Sure, dude" Tyler smilled "I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in my bed"  
"No, i'll sleep on the sofa, this is your house Tyler"  
"Nope, your sleeping in the bed" Tyler stated firmly.  
"You're an angel, Ty" Josh smiled, for the first time in a while.

It was late.  
Very late.  
"Anathema" Josh whispered to himself.  
Josh always felt like he was cursed; he knew bad things happened to everyone, but for some reason bad things happened more often for him.  
He tossed and turned, but he still couldn't sleep.  
"Why" he thought, " why can't i just fucking sleep. Everyone else can"  
He noticed the warm, salty tears glide down his cheeks.  
He felt like a failure, he felt worthless.

Tyler also couldn't sleep.  
He felt worthless, he felt awfully insignificant.  
He only had 24 hours to "fix" josh  
Tyler knew that if he was summoned tomorrow, in 20 years no one would remember him.  
It would be like he never existed, and for some reason that bothered him.  
He started thinking about death, he wondered what dying truley felt like.  
Suddenly his mind turned to Josh, he knew he sould check on him.

Tyler gently opened the door to find his friend curled in the fetul postion leaning against the headboard.  
Josh was distantly staring at the wall, cheeks stained by his tears.  
"Hey, hey, hey, its okay, its okay" Tyler whispered, climbing into bed next to Josh.  
Tyler wrapped his arms against josh, and josh rested his head against chest.  
Josh felt a feeling he had never felts before.  
He felt safe.  
"You're an an angel" Josh muttered to Tyler as he fell asleep.  
"I wish i wasn't" Tyler mumbled as soon as he knew josh was asleep.

 

Josh felt a blinding bright eyes hit his eyes.  
"This is Joshua William Dun, he was found in a lake under a bridge, suspected suicide attempt. He landed on his head and as you can see there is quite a large gash, we also suspect hypothermia. He was found by his mother. He's mild tachycardic and was uncoincious at the scene" yelled a rushed paramedic, to quickly for Josh to process.  
"Can you hear me?" Yelled a nurse,  
Josh nodded slightly  
"Tyler?" He asked as doctors pocked and prodded him.  
"Who" asked one of the doctors  
"H-h-he he he" Josh groaned.  
"Joshua, honey, you weren't awake for a few hours you probably had a strange dream" a nurse said kindly.  
"A -a-ana-th-ma" Josh groaned, in horror, shock and disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
